


The Coach, The Newbie, The Import

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Rise (Music Video AU - RPF LOL) [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe (Rise - League Of Legends Worlds 2018 Music Video), Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Shadow is new in LEC. Unusually, a player without weapons offers his help. The arrive of a former partner of the latter reveals the truth. (Setted in the world of the Rise video)-Shadow è appena arrivato ai LEC. Stranamente, un giocatore senza armi gli offre il suo aiuto. L'arrivo di un suo vecchio compagno rivela la verità. (Ambientato nel mondo del video di Rise)
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen
Series: Rise (Music Video AU - RPF LOL) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622404
Kudos: 4





	The Coach, The Newbie, The Import

**Author's Note:**

> Sono secoli che voglio scrivere qualcosa come una Pixels AU, senza rendermi conto che il video di Rise è praticamente la stessa cosa ma in tema LOL ed è proprio bello. Quindi, ecco la prima storia di quella che sarà una lunga serie ambientata in Rise <3

"Hai bisogno di aiuto?"

Gli aveva proposto un giovane uomo coi capelli ricci e scuri. Shadow, per un momento, non lo aveva proprio visto. Quando notò il simbolo degli Fnatic sulla felpa, però, fece un passo indietro, pronto a difendersi. Si rese conto solo dopo che il suo avversario non aveva addosso nessuna arma, nessun attributo.

"Perché uno Fnatic dovrebbe aiutarmi?"

Gli chiese, sospettoso. L'altro fece una lieve risatina.

"Perché per avere appena iniziato sei messo male. Non fraintendermi, quasi tutti all'inizio sono messi male. E poi sono il loro coach. Questo split non gioco. Vieni, vedo che non hai ancora trovato i tuoi compagni. Lascia che ti aiuti, finché non trovo anche i miei."

Sarebbe stato stupido rifiutare un aiuto, per giunta indifeso. Shadow gli tese la mano, e si incamminò sulla strada lastricata con lui.

"Grazie mille. Mi chiamo Shadow, sono coi Mad Lions. Non pensavo anche i coach potessero trovarsi qui..."

Mithy aveva riso, prendendo un gran sospiro. "È una sorpresa anche per me."

Dopo tanti giorni di viaggio, Mithy si era dimostrato davvero una risorsa irrinunciabile. Ogni piccolezza, ogni problema lo risolveva. Ed era inoltre molto diplomatico.

Per questo quando vennero attaccati Shadow si trovò spiazzato. Riuscì solo ad osservare con sgomento la lunga lancia che trafiggeva Mithy, ferendolo e facendolo cadere sul pavimento con un urlo di dolore. 

Poco lontano da loro, un ragazzo era piegato sulle gambe lunghe, per poi raddrizzarsi lentamente. La lancia verdognola gli si rigenerò tra le mani, luccicando nel colore delle Isole d'Ombra.

Shadow si girò verso Mithy, prono sul pavimento roccioso. Il taglio che aveva sul braccio bruciava, e nel punto in cui la lancia aveva toccato la pelle sembrava uscirne una versione spettrale: quando l'uomo si era coperto la ferita, la piccola asta aveva attraversato la sua mano, un ricordo incorporeo del danno ricevuto.

"Stai bene? Mi dispiace, non l'ho visto arrivare, io..."

Lo spagnolo arricciò il naso dolorante, facendogli velocemente segno di non scusarsi. Con il suo aiuto si tirò in piedi, affrontando l'aggressore. Shadow non ricordava un simile sguardo negli occhi del coach.

"Mithy!"

Non era un grido. Il guerriero solitario non aveva alzato la voce, ma in qualche modo era riecheggiata fin nella loro testa. E ad ogni sua considerevole falcata si faceva più vicino. Shadow si posizionò davanti al ferito, le mani sollevate, pronto a colpire in caso di un altro attacco.

Ma lo straniero si fermò a debita distanza. Squadrò con attenzione la felpa nera del coach, rimanendo un secondo di più sul brillante simbolo arancione che aveva sul petto.

"Zven, io..."

Un grido di dolore interruppe Mithy mentre la lancia fantasma veniva violentemente strappata dal suo braccio, scomparendo nell'aria poco dopo. Il ragazzo alzò il mento, ammorbidendo la stretta del pugno, e Shadow notò le iridi grigie solo grazie alla luce del sole.

"Non mi secca che tu sia andato agli Fnatic. Mi dà fastidio la tua mancanza di armi.

Shadow tornò davanti a lui, le mani nuovamente sollevate.

"Lascialo in pace! Non vedi che non può combattere? Sta solo cercando il suo team, è un coach!"

Se possibile, gli occhi di Zven divennero ancora più piccoli.

"Pensi che sarebbe ancora qui?"

Un passo verso di loro. Shadow deglutì.

"I coach non possono venire a lottare. Nel momento della battaglia, ci lasciano soli."

Shadow iniziò ad indietreggiare, spingendo malamente Mithy con la propria schiena, ben attento a non lasciarlo scoperto.

"Se è qui e disarmato, è perché sta solo mentendo a se stesso."

La punta della lancia vibrò nell'aria, il braccio steso di Zven che quasi annullava la distanza tra di loro.

"Tirale fuori, Mithy."

Intimò Zven, gli occhi di ghiaccio.

"O dovrò fare del male al tuo nuovo amico."

Mentre la lancia veniva scagliata contro di lui, Shadow rifletteva sul perché di quella punta avvelenata nella parola amico. Non capiva nemmeno perché questo guerriero ce l'avesse tanto con Mithy. Tutti coloro che avevano incontrato fino a quel momento avevano trovato strana la cosa, ma l'avevano lasciato in pace. Lo rispettavano.

Se aveva deciso di chiudere con quella vita di lotta, perché insistere? Nonostante la stranezza, perché voler lottare con una persona indifesa?

Mithy era una persona dolce. Era sicuro di sé, e lo aveva protetto al suo ingresso di quel mondo nuovo e così crudele, insegnandogli le tattiche per superare i punti più perigliosi e facili alle imboscate. Non meritava tutto quell'odio. Non meritava di essere attaccato per la sua scelta.

Avrebbe agito in tempo. Lanciando Salvaguardia, i danni sarebbero rimasti minimi. Tese i muscoli, pronto ad agire. Ed in quel momento, in meno di un battito di ciglia, Mithy lo spinse via. Allungava il braccio, come a voler afferrare la lancia in volo. Ma al posto di lacerargli la pelle, l'arma rimbalzò affondò nel ghiaccio. Shadow quasi incespicò, il sole bloccato dallo scudo di pietra che li separava dall'aggressore. La lancia spettrale sbiadì lentamente, finché non si dissolse nell'aria. Quando Mithy spostò lo scudo, Zven stava sorridendo. Era dolce, il modo in cui le labbra sottili si erano piegate. Lo spagnolo, invece, aveva la mascella rigida, il respiro pesante.

"Non avresti dovuto attaccarlo. Non c'entra niente."

Zven roteò la lancia, che scomparve prima di ricomparire sulla sua schiena. Si avvicinò all'altro, il sorriso che diventò più malizioso.  
"Era l'unico modo per fartelo capire."

Shadow notò che Zven era molto, molto più alto di loro. Sulla felpa, portava il simbolo dei Cloud9. Mithy alzò una mano, e senza paura afferrò il mento del ragazzo, obbligandolo a fargli abbassare il capo. Shadow spalancò gli occhi, i muscoli nuovamente in tensione, ma Zven obbedì docilmente, senza dar segno di voler attaccare. Quando tirò fuori la lingua per leccargli il pollice, Shadow per poco non si strozzò e girò immediatamente la testa.

Seduti intorno al fuoco, Zven finì di curare la ferita di Mithy. I due avevano parlato da soli, prima di riunirsi a Shadow che aveva finito di preparare il campo. Non li aveva sentiti, ma Mithy non aveva smesso di afferrare con forza il biondo, ripetendogli cose con sguardo serio. Zven non sempre aveva risposto. Quando erano tornati da lui, Shadow aveva distribuito anche le provviste.

"Quindi... Mithy, in realtà non ti piace fare il coach? Perché hai scelto di farlo?"

Lo spagnolo poggiò la mano sulla spalla di Zven, che accavallò le gambe e guardò con curiosità Shadow.

"In realtà mi piace fare il coach. Mi piacciono gli Fnatic."

L'altro non commentò. Prese un tozzo di pane, masticando silenziosamente. Il pesante scudo di pietra era stato posato contro un albero, l'ariete scolpito che creava strane ombre. Mithy lo guardò mordendosi l'interno della guancia.

"Ma forse mi piace ancora di più giocare."

Shadow prese il proprio arancino, osservando le proprie mani. Faceva ancora fatica a immaginare di avere tutta quella forza. Forse avrebbe dovuto provare qualche altro campione. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, notò che Zven stava insistendo sul voler imboccare Mithy.

"Non ho mai visto un giocatore di un'altra regione."

Provò a dire, evitando la domanda che voleva veramente porre. Zven fece un minuscolo sorriso.

"Ogni tanto succede. I Rift Rivals, gli IEM. I mondiali, ovviamente. Anche durante i bootcamp si trovano spesso giocatori di un'altra zona. Ma sono venuto apposta per trovare Alfonso."

Shadow guardò Mithy, che gli rivolse un'espressione gentile, pur tenendo la testa bassa.

"Si può fare?"

Chiese il ragazzo, stupito. Mithy scosse quasi subito la testa.

"Non è consigliabile. Si gioca quasi sempre in team. Tuttavia, ci sono... momenti in cui si può vagare da soli. Per allenarsi, diciamo. Ma viaggiare in solitaria è pericoloso. Specialmente appena arrivati."

Zven girò la testa verso l'altro.

"Che team è? Nuovo ingresso?"  
"I vecchi Splyce. Ma hanno cambiato quasi completamente il roster."

Gli rispose subito Mithy, il volume della voce appena più basso. Zven annuì.

"Dove hai giocato prima? Nazionali? Spagna?"

"Italia!" 

Rispose subito Shadow, grato che non gli avessero dato dell'import. Essere di origine cinese lo rendeva automaticamente straniero anche a casa propria.

"Ah. Hai un accento diverso da Jiizuke."

Shadow annuì. Non aveva voglia di spiegare la diversità degli accenti di Milano e Mondragone. 

Zven rimase ad osservarlo ancora per qualche secondo, per poi prendere il cibo ormai caldo dalla griglia.

Quando del fuoco rimasero solo i tizzoni, il biondo si sollevò in piedi, stiracchiandosi.

"Dobbiamo ancora discutere. Ti aspetterò in tenda."

Mithy sollevò la testa dagli utensili che stava asciugando, e annuì. Shadow non volle nemmeno pensarci. Finì di sistemare il proprio giaciglio, facendo spazio allo spagnolo quando lo trovò accanto a sé. Mithy montò gli ultimi pezzi con mano capace, e gli fece di nuovo quel sorriso gentile, protettivo.

"Ti porterò dai tuoi compagni, Shadow. Coach o giocatore, non devi preoccuparti."

Shadow rimase interdetto, prima di scuotere la testa col ciuffo biondo.  
"No, Mithy, non stavo pensando a... Sono preoccupato per te e lui. Non ti potrebbe attaccare ancora?"

Mithy scoprì i denti.

"Zven è diventato un pro player perché l'ho consigliato a xPeke. Ne hai sentito parlare?"

Shadow annuì, sedendosi con movimenti lenti sul sacco a pelo.

"Zven ed io abbiamo passato molti split assieme. Siamo stati in America assieme. Poi abbiamo fatto scelte diverse."

Non c'era amarezza nella sua voce, ma il suo sguardo si era spostato.

"Credo che ora starà più tranquillo. Ma non preoccuparti, Shadow. So perfettamente come tenerlo a bada."

All'italiano tornò in mente come Mithy avesse preso il volto di Zven con forza. Annuì velocemente, sbrigandosi a infilarsi nel sacco a pelo e chiudendosi dentro, imbozzolandosi.

"Ti credo sulla parola. Buonanotte!"


End file.
